


Rock Show

by oh_ms_omegalomaniac



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blink 182, Cute shippy thing :), M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Rock Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_ms_omegalomaniac/pseuds/oh_ms_omegalomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Brendon meet at the Warped Tour and... events ensure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Show

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is only based on existing real people- it is a work of fiction and is about characters who resemble real people. Please don't harass any real people or friends/relatives of real people about shipping.

"Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show! She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know. She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window!"

Brendon Urie jumped up and down with the rest of the massive crowd, screaming the lyrics along with the band onstage. Warped Tour had finally came around and Blink 182 were headlining- the main reason the seventeen year old had gone. Blink were his favourite band; always would be, he thinks. Nothing can compare with the founders of pop punk, in his opinion. At home, when he's not at school or work, he'll sing along to their cds and attempt to cover them with his battered guitar. Brendon is always singing. At school, at home, at the café where he works, he'll be singing. Good for tips.

The band's set is almost over. It's gone too quick, he thinks. The band is closing with First Date and the crowd is going wild. Everyone knows the iconic song. Brendon is still bouncing on the balls of his feet, trying to be taller than his six feet. In his eagerness to see the crowd, he finds himself steps on the toes of a shorter teenager who I standing absolutely still. Brendon stops and begins to apologise before he is rowdily shoved from behind into the teen.

"Shit!" The two tumble over and Ryan Ross is flattened under the larger teen. A stream of muffled profanities come from his mouth as he pushes the heavy teen off, dusts himself down and glares. "Idiot." Brendan smiles apologetically. "My bad, sorry. Hey, how about I buy you food after this is done?" Ryan rolls his eyes and smiles back, a little charmed by the enthusiastic teen. "Sure. Meet you at the stands." The boy grins to himself and bounces away, getting lost in the crowd.

It's over, Ryan thinks. Already. He loves Blink, has for as long as he can remember. This is the second time he's seen then live- the first was at the previous year's Warped Tour. He closes his eyes and drags up the good memories: sixteen year old him, so excited. Best day of the year, he thinks. Ryan is so wrapped in his thoughts that he barely notices the tall man and skanky woman in front of him.

Clumsy is a nice word for Ryan.

He walks directly into the couple, knocking a beer can out of the man's hand. "Watch it, kid! What's ya f-cking problem?" Ryan backs away slowly, knowing the guy is drunk and annoyed. "Nothing, I'm sorry!" The man throws a punch and Ryan dodges, shocked by the attack. "Calm down, seriously-" his words are cut off by a hard hit.

Brendon is minding his own business, waiting at a table with drinks and burgers when he sees a dark teen getting pounded by an older man. He watches the fight with casual disinterest before realizing that it's his guy. The Blink guy. He sets down his drink and races towards the fight.

"Please, calm down." Brendon gently shoves the inebriated man away from the teen's curled form and kneels down. "You okay?" A muffled moan is all he gets in return. "Okay, come on, get up." He pulls the boy up and props him up with a shoulder. "Let's get you somewhere other than here."

He's too young to drive but it's late at night and anybody who would care is somewhere else. Brendon has 'borrowed' his parents car for the festival night, and he's relieved he did so. The poor teen in the back seat is still moaning quietly and the walk back to Brendon's house is far too long.

"Come on, kid. Almost there." Ryan barely registers who is half carrying, half dragging him through a large, open window. "My parents are asleep, but I don't want to risk getting us caught. They don't really like me having friends over." The teen turns his head to stare at his rescuers, hardly listening to the quiet words. "Okay, give me a hand with this." Ryan tries with all his befuddled mind to drag himself through the window and collapse on the floor.

Brendon surveys the crumpled figure on his carpeted floor. Great. Now he has a pretty much unconscious teenager on the floor of his bedroom. He kneels next to the boy and pokes his face gently. "Um.. hello? You awake." All the response he gets is a moan. Maybe it will be better to wait till morning.

"Where the hell am I?! Who are you?! Why have you brought me here?!" Ryan shakes the dark haired teen lying on the bed. The boy wakes, stretches and grins. "Hello there. Keep your voice down- I don't think my parents will notice us, but still. Sh." Ryan rolls his eyes. "Who even are you?" The boy sticks out his hand. "Brendon Urie. I fell on top of you at Blink's set, remember? I found you later lying on the grass, pretty much unconscious. How are you feeling, anyway?" Ryan blinked and the memories came crashing back. Ah. "Eh. Pounding headache, my face hurts, my ribs hurt, my eye is stinging-" Brendon grins. "You'll be fine. There are band aids in the draw over there, with some Tylenol too."

Having taken the drugs, Ryan sits on the bed next to Brendon. "Well. I suppose it's a thank you. I'm Ryan Ross." Brendon smirks at him and pulls out a leather wallet. "I know. ID." Ryan internally facepalms and snatches it, burying it in a pocket. "Gotcha."

"Do you want me to drop you home?" Brendon stared at the brown haired boy, charmed by his deep brown eyes. "I..." Ryan looks up at Brendon guiltily. "I don't want to go home right now. Can I just chill here for a few hours. If it's not too much trouble?" Brendon grins. Sure. He can't believe his luck, to be honest. Can't believe that this battered kid wants to spend time with him.

Ryan spots the guitar leaning against a wall and reaches for it, admiring it. "Nice guitar. You play much?" Brendon grins cockily. "I can play everything." Ryan sticks out his tongue and begins to play the guitar, his tired fingers still finding the chords. The boy opposite him grinned and began to sing along, recognizing the song from last night's Blink 182. "Hanging out behind the club on the weekend. Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends! I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour."

His voice is beautiful, Ryan thinks. Incredible. He shyly joins in. "I remember it's the first time that I saw her...there. She's getting kicked out of school cause she's failing- I'm kinda nervous, cause I think all her friends hate me! She's the one, she'll always be there. She took my hand and I made it I swear!" Brendon smiles at him and takes over the chorus. "Because I fell in love with the guy at the rock show. He said "what?" and I told him that I didn't know. He's so cool, gonna sneak him through the window!" Ryan looks at the boy in shock, almost halting his playing. Then he grins, realizing that although he's known this guy for under a day, he likes him. He really likes this Brendon person.

"Everything's better when he's around. I can't wait til his parents go out of town!" The two sing together for the last line, staring at each other without a touch of regret. "I fell in love with the guy at the rock show!"


End file.
